Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of household appliances, and more specifically, to a connection structure of a semiconductor microwave generator for a microwave oven and a microwave oven comprising the connection structure of the semiconductor microwave generator, an input/output connection structure of a semiconductor microwave generator for a microwave oven and a microwave oven comprising the input/output connection structure of the semiconductor microwave generator, and another connection structure of a semiconductor microwave generator for a microwave oven and a microwave oven comprising the connection structure of the semiconductor microwave generator.
Background of the Invention
As shown in FIG. 1, for an existing connection structure of a semiconductor microwave generator 10′ for a microwave oven, a microwave output port is mostly arranged in a side face of the semiconductor microwave generator 10′, and a microwave output device, such as a radio-frequency connector 20′ or the like, is connected with the microwave output port on the side face and leads out microwave signals from a PCB (Printed Circuit Board).
In order to achieve microwave transmission, the microwave signals led out by the radio-frequency connector 20′ from the semiconductor microwave generator 10′ need to be transferred to a microwave feed-in device by way of direct connection, cable connection or the like, and finally input into a waveguide box.
As shown in FIGS. 2A to 2B, microwaves of a microwave oven used in the prior art are mainly fed in from the top, the bottom, the left side, the right side and the like of a cooking cavity 30′, and the radio-frequency connector 20′ is connected to the side face of the semiconductor microwave generator 10′ so that a maximum distance between the semiconductor microwave generator 10′ and the cooking cavity 30′ is relatively large, i.e., an value L is relatively large, thereby leading to an increase of the size of the microwave oven; as a result, the structural design and the shape of the microwave oven are restricted, and thus the manufacturing costs of the microwave oven thus are increased.
In order to solve the above problem, the waveguide box is connected with the semiconductor microwave generator 10′ by way of cable connection to achieve microwave transmission in the prior art; although the size of the microwave can be reduced in this way, transmission loss and working time are increased, which may result in insufficient heating of food within predetermined heating time; moreover, it may lead to low production efficiency for batch production.
The microwave oven is a common appliance for heating or cooking, with the principle of causing high-frequency oscillation of water molecules of food by using microwaves, thereby generating heat by friction to heat or cook the food. A traditional microwave oven comprises such parts as a power source, a transformer, a magnetron, a high-voltage capacitor, a cavity and an oven door, wherein the magnetron is a core part generating microwaves, which is excited by the high-voltage power source to generate microwaves that are transmitted and coupled into the cavity for holding food by means of a waveguide. The working voltage of the magnetron of the traditional microwave oven is 4000V, with potential safety hazards in power utilization and large losses, and also great limitations to the shape of the microwave oven.
With technological development, there emerges a semiconductor microwave oven using a semiconductor microwave generator in place of the magnetron for generating microwaves, wherein the semiconductor microwave generator mainly comprises a microwave signal generating circuit and a power amplifying circuit; microwaves are led out from the microwave generator by means of a connecting device, fed in the waveguide box in a certain way and uniformly transmitted to the cavity at last. The microwave generator is powered by a full DC low voltage, and is safe in power utilization, low in loss and long in service life; meanwhile, diversification of the shape of the microwave oven can be achieved.
For the currently used connection structure of the semiconductor microwave generator for the microwave oven, a signal input port and a signal output port are mostly arranged in a side face of the microwave generator, and a radio-frequency connector is connected with the signal input port and the signal output port on the side face, provide microwave signals to the PCB (Printed Circuit Board) and also leads out microwave signals from the PCB.
However, as the radio-frequency connector is connected to the side face of the microwave generator, the maximum distance between the microwave generator and the cooking cavity is relatively large, leading to an increase of the size of the microwave oven; as a result, the structural design and the shape of the microwave oven are restricted, and thus the manufacturing costs of the microwave thus are increased.